This disclosure relates to microporous layers, an article comprising a microporous layer, and a method of manufacture thereof.
There are a variety of applications where microporous layers, for example, layers having pores having an average diameter of less than about 1 micrometer, would be useful. In many of these applications it would be desirable for the microporous layers to have high glass transition temperatures (Tg), on the order of greater than about 50° C., and to be chemically resistant. However, commercially available polymers that could be used to manufacture microporous materials have relatively low glass transition temperatures. Certain commercially available sol-gel materials have higher glass transition temperatures, but the glass transition temperatures are reduced when films made from the sol gels are exposed to chemicals such as water and/or electrolytes.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for microporous layer that has a high glass transition temperature that is maintained in the presence of chemicals such as water and/or electrolytes.